User talk:Chimera-gui
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sharp page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Halo1081 (talk) 02:04, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate Wikis Okay, after I realized there was a username I decided to respond here, so ignore the other message even though these are relatively the same. Anyway, what I was trying to say was that when I began my wikia there was one or two or three... already being made. Back then I was a wiki-newb XD so since they were full of fanon-related content, low quality with writing, a bit inactive, and had low page count I just went and made this one. I love all of my hard work I've put into it and I don't really want to join a few that I really don't think deserve it when they haven't done anything/much. If one of the bigger Doremi wikia were to approach me I would consider it then. Chrismh (talk) 09:30, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :When I said merge, I meant that you can request to have these wikis closed and the URLs redirect towards this one. That's what the TMM Wiki did with its numerous duplicates and I hope you'll consider this. 15:19, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Is that what that is? I thought merging was when two wikia came together and took bits and pieces from the be wikia to combine... Chrismh (talk) 16:16, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Only if there were pages from the other wikis you wished to have moved to your wiki. Otherwise, you can just have them closed and the URLs linked to your wiki instead. 16:23, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::it sounds like too much effort in all honesty. Two or so of those wikia are inactive so there is no way to get both parties to agree to it, then I'd have to contact wikia and what if things change that I dont like? Chrismh (talk) 22:51, April 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::If there's proof of no wiki activity, Wikia will just close the inactive wikis and redirect the urls to here. I can do it for you if you want since I've made requests to Wikia before. 23:05, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Well... you seem to know what you are doing. Would you mind helping me/doing it for me? Chrismh (talk) 15:56, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Sure, I sent them a request and should be getting a response soon enough. 16:51, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Idea Transparent... negative space...? Is that to rid of the white around it in the editing? Chrismh (talk) 12:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Correct. 14:38, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Request Yep, I'll take care of them right away. Chrismh (talk) 01:55, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you, want me to send a request to the Community Development Team for a transparent logo? Chimera-gui (talk) 02:09, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Question I do believe Jessicafin is once again adding false information. Either that, or information that pertains to her dub idea. Either way, I've reverted the edit. Kadaj5 (talk) 01:58, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, thank you. 02:01, June 14, 2015 (UTC)